Mind Games, TATE Style
by elizabethcordayed
Summary: What if Kate DIDN'T die in Twilight? What if she,not Paula,was kidnapped? Will the team be able to save her in time? Spoilers for Twilight and Mind Games,so if haven't seen them, you might not want to read this. Rated T just to be safe. Please RxR.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**_ Spoilers for "Mind Games"_

_Summary: What if Kate did__n't_ _die in Twilight? What if she, instead of Paula, was kidnapped? Can Tony and the rest of the team save her in time? This is my version of what might have happened. This is my first fanfiction, so please don't be too harsh._

_A/N 2: This is the prologue, and takes place at the end of "Twilight," and it is in the form of a flashback. Also, I have no idea what it's like to be shot, since it's never happened to me  
(Thank goodness), so this may not be accurate. Also, I thought it'd be nice if Gibbs got rid of the loose ends, except Ari, for now BEFORE she gets shot in the head._

_Now that I'm done with my rambling, on with the story!_

**Mind Games, TATE Style**

_Kate was on the rooftop when she spotted a terrorist aiming right at Gibbs. "Shooter!" she yelled as she leaped in front of her boss. She felt a sharp pain as she fell to the ground. "Kate!" Gibbs and tony yelled as they rushed to her. "Uhh" Kate moaned as they rolled her on to her back. Gibbs unzipped her jacket and let out a sigh of relief as he saw she was wearing a bulletproof vest. Once Gibbs saw that she was okay, he ran off to finish the rest of the terrorists off. "You okay, Kate?" Tony asked. "I just got shot at point-blank range, DiNozzo, what do think?" she replied sarcastically. "Protection detail's over, Kate." Gibbs said as he walked back to them with a triumphant look etched on his face. "You done good, Kate." Tony complimented. "For once, DiNozzo's right." Gibbs said. "Wow, I thought I'd die before I ever got a…" Kate started, but abruptly stopped when she felt another sharp pain, but this time it was in her arm. "Ari," was the last thing she heard before everything went black._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Remember, murder is illegal! I also want you to remember that this is an ANTI-Twilight fic. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Welcome Back, Kate

**A/N: **_Sorry about the shortness of the prologue. It seemed longer when I was writing it. Hopefully this chapter is longer. Also, this is more of a filler chapter. The next chapter should have more of a plot to it._

**A/N 2: **_This chapter details Kate's return. I am basing her sick leave on the amount of time Tony was granted after his fight with the pneumonic plague._

**A/N 3:**_ I completely spaced about the disclaimer. So here it is. This is for the prologue too._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS. If I did, do you really think I'd be sitting in front of my computer writing fanfiction? Me owning NCIS would only happen if pigs could fly. And since I haven't seen any airborne pigs, I obviously don't own it. NCIS belongs to CBS. 

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapter 1: Welcome Back, Kate. **

Kate stood in the elevator, anxious to begin work after a month of sick leave. She'd wanted to come back two weeks ago, but after Tony nearly getting blown up when he came back a week early, Gibbs wouldn't have it. She could see his point, but sitting at home with nothing to do for the last two weeks had been _really _boring. Although, she guessed that she was lucky the bullet hadn't gone deeper into her leg, or she'd probably still be at home, maybe even not coming back to NCIS at all. Luckily, that wasn't the case, and she could start field work immediately after coming back. Kate was glad for that; she didn't think she could handle desk work. The elevator _dinged _open and she was brought out of her thoughts as she entered the bullpen. "Hiya, Katie." Tony said cheerfully. "DiNozzo, how many times do I have to tell you, _don't_ call me Katie." She said, elbowing him in the stomach to emphasize her point. "Sorry, Kate." He grunted. "You better be," she replied. "I'm going to see Abby. Don't touch _anything_ on my desk while I'm gone." She warned, but her warning fell on deaf ears; Tony was already eyeing her desk mischievously. Kate rolled her eyes as she stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for Abby's lab.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the elevator doors opened, Kate could hear the familiar sound of Android Lust blaring out of the speakers, and, as she walked further, the familiar sight of Abby sipping happily on the Caf-Pow! that Gibbs must have brought her. "Hi Abby!" she shouted, unsure if the cheerful Goth could hear her over the music. But, sure enough, Abby turned and smiled a 100-watt smile upon seeing Kate, before nearly talking her with the force of her hug. "I'm so glad to see you Kate, "she exclaimed. "I missed you so much, and I was really worried that you wouldn't come back. I mean, not as worried as I was when Gibbs called and said that Ari shot you, but…" she trailed off, seeing the grimace that appeared on Kate's face at the mention of Ari. "Oh, sorry, Kate, I didn't mean to, I" she started to apologize, but was stopped when Kate spoke. It's okay Abby; it's just sort of a sore subject." Kate reassured her best friend. Actually, it was a lot more than just a sore subject. She still remembered waking up in the hospital room after having a nightmare of Ari, shooting her, but it wasn't in the leg. It was in the head. Luckily, the nightmare hadn't come again since Gibbs had told her that Ari was dead, that Gibbs had killed him when Ari had tried to shoot him. But even the memory of that man sent shivers up her spine and brought a grimace to her face. At least he was gone, though. Having Ari out of her life had to be the biggest relief of her life. _Other than when you found out that Tony wasn't going to die, _a rebellious part of her mind thought. She tried to shake that thought from her head as she said goodbye to Abby and went to go look for McGee. _The only reason I was glad he was going to live was because he's my co-worker and friend, _she tried to reassure herself. _Or maybe it's because you like him, _the rebellious voice replied. She tried to shove away that thought; she didn't like Tony, not in that way. But she couldn't seem to convince herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate finally found McGee, glued to his computer, like always. "Hey, Tim." she said. McGee looked up in surprise and smiled when he saw Kate. "Hey Kate, it's nice to see you." Kate smiled. She loved how kind and sincere McGee was. He was like the little brother that she never had. "Thanks, it's nice to see you too." she replied. "Have you seen Gibbs anywhere?" she asked. 'Yeah, I think he went down to Autopsy." he answered. "Thanks McGee, see you later." she replied, heading to the elevator and hitting the button for the basement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Kate entered autopsy, she was surprised to see no cadavers waiting to be autopsied. She did, however, see Ducky talking to Gibbs. She waved at Palmer before asking, "Slow day, Ducky?" Ducky and Gibbs both looked at her. "Why hello Caitlin, how nice to see you. Yes, I was just telling Jethro ho unexpectedly slow things have been the last few weeks." As if on cue, Gibbs' cell phone started ringing. "Yeah, Gibbs." He said into the phone. "Yes sir," he said, a large frown appearing on his face. "Yes sir," he replied, with a politeness that was obviously forced. "I'll be back in an hour." he said in a gruff tone. "Where are you going, Gibbs?" Kate asked. "Sussex State Prison to interview Kyle Boone. Apparently he wants to tell me where the rest of the bodies of the women he killed are." Kate frowned, remembering the infamous serial killer and how she was scared to go out at night for months. She'd been so relieved when Gibbs had caught him ten years ago. She then asked in disbelief, "You're actually going to talk to that psychopath?" "I don't have a choice, SecNav's orders." Gibbs explained. He walked to the elevator and pressed the button for the bullpen. Just before the doors closed he said, "Oh, Kate, welcome back." Kate just stood there, a shocked smile on her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Okay, I know Gibbs welcoming Kate back may seem a little OOC. But Gibbs has a soft spot for her, and I don't think it's impossible.

**A/N 2:** I also want to bring Jenny into the story, but I'm not exactly sure how. Any suggestions are welcome. Please review.


	3. Chapter 2: Prison and Birth Control

**A/N: **This chapter is Gibbs's trip to the prison. Also, the scene with the birth control pills will be here too. I really liked that part and I thought that Kate could pull it off.

**A/N2:** The first part posted is the prologue, and "Welcome Back, Kate" is the first chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not, nor will I ever own NCIS. No matter how much I wish that I owned it, NCIS belongs to CBS. So, read, review, and please don't sue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: Prison and Birth Control

Gibbs walked through the prison, a definite scowl on his face. He'd spent 5 months interrogating Kyle Boone a decade ago, and hadn't found out Boone's dumping ground. What made SecNav, not to mention the Governor of Virginia, and especially Jen, think that now would be any different?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your problem is where you're focused, Tony." Kate explained.

She pressed a compact into his hand."Here, it's a mirror." Tony immediately smiled and opened the compact to reveal a pack of birth control pills.

"I gotta ask, do the pink ones taste like strawberry Starburst, 'cause I've always wondered…" Tony trailed off, chuckling as she reached for her pills and he pulled his hand away.

"I thought you weren't seeing anyone."

"I'm not," she replied, "They're for my complexion."

"Complexion have a name?" Tony asked, still smiling.

"Tony, give me back my birth control pills." Kate warned. When he didn't comply, she twisted his arm behind his back and slammed him onto his desk, trying to ignore the surge of electricity that ran through her arm. Tony whimpered in pain.

She leaned down near his face and said, "His name is Robert. He's a lawyer."

"What a coincidence," Tony replied. "I hate lawyers."

"I know, I do too." Kate answered. "That's why it's purely a sexual relationship." Tony looked at her with a shocked look on his face. "Now give me my birth control pills before I _break your arm_." She threatened, pushing down on his arm for emphasis, once again trying to ignore how good it felt to be close to him. She pulled her pills out of Tony's grasp and stood up with a smile.

McGee coughed to get their attention, causing Kate to turn around with a gasp.

"McGee, how long have you been standing there? How much did you see?" Kate asked nervously.

"Long enough to say 'nothing, Kate.' McGee answered, with a scared look on his face, like he was afraid that she would lash out at him.

Kate sighed in relief. "Okay, good answer." Kate replied. McGee sighed in relief, glad that he wasn't in trouble.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We do things a little differently here in Virginia," the warden said. "Here, the accused get a choice. Lethal injection or the chair. Boone is the first one to choose the chair."

"He deserves worse." Gibbs replied. The warden started to say something, but was interrupted by someone.

"Good Morning, Agent Gibbs, I'm Adam O'Neill, Mr. Boone's lawyer." He held out his hand, and then lowered it to his waist when he realized that Gibbs wasn't going to shake it. "I understand your reluctance here, Agent Gibbs, but I'm just trying to do my job here. I'm trying to save a man's life here."

"Boone wants life?" Gibbs asked, shocked.

"No, Mr. Boone wants the chair for his crimes. "I'm the one trying to get him life in prison," O'Neill explained.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Gibbs said sarcastically.

They entered the room to find Boone talking to a man. "This section about my mother is better, John, but it still needs work."

"I was trying to humanize her, Kyle." The man replied.

"Don't." Boone answered.

"You're going to have to leave, Mr. Briggs." The warden said to the man.

Briggs looked up and came over to Gibbs. "Agent Gibbs, it is a pleasure. I've been trying to schedule an interview with you for months."

"You need to leave, son." The warden said.

"I've been given permission by the State of Virginia to be here, warden."

"You need to leave, son."

"Hey, I was given full access for the next three days!" Briggs yelled.

"Son, if you want to walk out of here under your own power, I suggest you leave now. The warden warned.

Briggs left, mumbling under his breath.

"There's a guard here if you need him." The warden told Gibbs.

"I won't." Gibbs replied.

"Okay." He said, walking off.

Gibbs walked farther into the room, stopping just outside the cell bars.

"Sorry about John," Boone said. "He means well, but he never seemed to measure up."

"To who?" Gibbs replied. "Your prostitute mom? Or your father? Some hick john with a few extra bucks in his pocket?"

"To you, actually." Boone answered.

Gibbs looked at him for a second before saying, "You got two minutes.

"Oh come on, Jethro, can't we just talk?" Boone questioned. "How's the wife?" Gibbs just stared at him. She left you, didn't she? Women just can understand men like us, can they Jethro?"

"Minute, 38," Gibbs said.

"Okay, too personal." Boone said. "What about Special Agent Caitlin Todd, can we talk about her? I heard she got shot by a terrorist. In the leg, wasn't it? How's she doing?"

"See you Saturday." Gibbs replied, and turned to leave.

"You really have changed, haven't you?" Boone asked. "The old Gibbs would never be this abrupt."

Gibbs continued walking until he heard Boone shout, "I can tell you where they are, Jethro, where they all are! There's more than 22. A lot more." Gibbs rolled his eyes before turning around and heading back to Boone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Okay, that's it for this chapter. Next one should be when they find the scrapbook. I'll try and fit some Tate in there somehow. No promises though. Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome.


	4. Chapter 3: Scrapbooks and Cholesterol

**A/N:** Okay, I know I said there would be more TATE in this chapter, but it just didn't happen. But no worries. Next chapter will be almost _all _fluff. Also, for that reason, this chapter is _very _long. I wanted to get the plottish stuff out of the way to have a fully fluffy chapter.

**A/N 2: **I do not know Kate's measurements, so I'm using Paula's.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own NCIS. It belongs to CBS. Also, any quotes you may recognize also belong to the actors and actors who said them, as well as the writers that wrote them. They are inside single quotation marks. Most of Kate's lines are Paula's in the episode, so they are also under single quotation marks when necessary. I get no profit from this except for my own amusement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3: Scrapbooks and Cholesterol

Ducky got off the elevator and stormed into the bullpen.

'Where is he?' He asked.

'Who?' McGee asked.

"Gibbs, darn it!" Ducky replied, and then walked over to Tony's desk. He took the piece of pizza that Tony was currently eating and proceeded to throw it in the trash.

'Hey!' Tony yelled.

'Do you even know the difference between good and bad cholesterol, Tony?' Ducky asked.

'No. But I'm assuming that it has something to do with taste.' Tony answered.

'Bad is what came back on your last blood test.' Ducky said.

'Here, dispose of this.' he told McGee, handing him the pizza box while Kate tried to hold back her laughter.

'Hey, hey, hey. That cost me 16 bucks, that pizza.' Tony cried. Kate let out a chuckle.

'You'll thank me when you're my age.' Ducky said.

'But you eat pizza all the time.' McGee said, confused.

'Exactly.' Ducky replied.

'I'm not seeing the connection here.' Tony said. Kate had now started laughing under her breath.

'Well of course you wouldn't.' Ducky replied. 'You're not a doctor.'

'Where is Gibbs?' Ducky repeated.

'Sussex State Prison,' Kate replied. 'Interviewing Kyle Boone.'

"I thought he wasn't going." Ducky said.

'He wasn't,' Tony replied.

"Until the SecNav ordered him to." Kate finished.

(**A/N:** I know that this may be confusing. Just pretend that Ducky was talking with Palmer and didn't hear that Gibbs was going on SecNav's orders.)

'Who's with him?' Ducky asked.

'No one.' McGee answered.

'Have you any idea the effect that psychopath had on Gibbs ten ago?' Ducky inquired.

'Considering how open Gibbs is about his personal life,' Tony started.

'No, not a clue.' Kate finished for him.

'He should not have gone alone.' He said, emphasizing each word.

'Ducky, it's Gibbs,' Kate said. 'I'm sure he'll be fine.'

'Well that's easy for you to say,' Ducky replied. 'You didn't have to live through this the last time.'

The phone rang, stopping Tony from replying to Ducky.

'DiNozzo.' Tony answered.

'Get the truck.' Gibbs said over the phone.

'Where?' Tony asked.

'Boone farm.' Gibbs answered.

'Yeah, I got it boss.' Tony said. 'We're on our way.' He hung up the phone. "Kate, McGee, saddle up. Gibbs wants us in the field. Boone family farm."

"Why are we going to Boone's farm?" Kate asked.

"Gibbs wouldn't say." Tony told her, then turned to Ducky. 'The difference between ten years ago and now, Ducky? We have Gibbs' back.' Tony told the older man.

'No, there's another difference, Tony.' Ducky replied. 'Ten years ago, Gibbs was a very different man.'

'You mean he was actually meaner?' Tony asked.

'Oh no, quite the opposite actually. He was- he was a lot like you.' Ducky explained. Tony's eyebrows raised in shock.

"Gibbs like DiNozzo?" Kate asked, also in shock. "I dread the thought of what that must have been like."

"Why, what's wrong with me?" Tony asked her.

"What _isn't_ wrong with you, Tony?" Kate teased.

Tony felt hurt until he saw the smile on her face.

"Well, a lot actually," he replied. "I'm funny, smart, incredibly good looking…"

Kate just smiled and shook her head as they boarded the elevator and Tony continued to list his apparent strengths.

"…A great field agent, did I mention incredibly good looking?" He said as the elevators closed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they closed the doors of the truck, Gibbs came out of the house.

'What do we got?' Tony asked him.

Gibbs said nothing. He continued walking until he reached Kate. He started taking her measurements.

'I can save you the trouble, Gibbs.' Kate said. 'My measurements are 34,'

'26-34.' Tony finished. '120 pounds. I'm right, aren't I?'

'What, did you weigh and measure me in my sleep, DiNozzo?' Kate asked.

Tony smiled. 'I'm a crime scene sketch artist. It's what I do.'

"Hard to tell," Kate quipped. "Since all I've seen you draw is stick figures."

Kate looked Tony in the eyes. She immediately realized that she'd never really seen them before. They were a light green, and reflected his joking manner. But there was something else there, something she couldn't identify-not even with her extensive profiler training- a protectiveness? She couldn't be sure. Whatever it was, she'd never seen it in his eyes before. She stood there for a moment, mesmerized, before Gibbs said.

'You'll do. Put this on.' He said, handing her a mask. Kate thought about asking what the mask was for, but she'd learned long ago to follow Gibbs' lead and not ask questions.

'You might want to wear kneepads.' Gibbs told McGee.

Kate, Tony, and McGee walked around to the back of the truck.

'Do we even have kneepads?' McGee asked Kate.

"No, I don't think so." Kate replied. McGee shook his head, grabbing his gear and shutting the truck doors before following Kate and Tony into the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'This place must have been gone over a dozen times, boss. There's no way there's any bodies here.' Tony said.

'I'm not looking for bodies,' Gibbs replied. 'Boone was raised here by his uncle. His mom was a prostitute. She left town when he was 12.'

'Well then what are we looking for?' Tony asked.

'Proof. Boone swears it's here, and the only place we didn't look is inside this chimney.' Gibbs said. "McGee, get in that chimney and get on her hands and knees. Kate, get on his back and start looking."

"Yes, Boss." Both said, immediately doing what they were told.

'I think I got something.' Kate said after a few minutes. 'No, it's just another dead bird.' She concluded, coughing.

'Oh, that's disgusting.' McGee said as the bird dropped to the floor.

'I bet this wasn't in the brochure when you signed up for NCIS, was it probie.' Tony said, amused.

'You know, you were wrong earlier.' McGee told DiNozzo.

'About what?' Tony asked. 'She weighs more than a buck twenty.' McGee replied, indicating Kate. Kate then proceeded to drop her flashlight on his head.

"Ooh, sorry McGee," Kate said.

'She did that on purpose.' McGee complained.

'Okay, I got-I got it. It's right by the flue. I'm coming down.' Kate said.

'Finally.' McGee said, relieved. 'You know, you could've taken your boots off-' McGee said, but was interrupted when Kate "accidentally" pushed her calf onto his neck.

'Oops, my bad,' Kate said, laughing. She handed the thing to Gibbs. 'It looks like a book.' Tony shot a picture of it, as he did when Gibbs unwrapped it to reveal what looked like a scrapbook. He opened it and started flipping the pages, showing one after another of Boone victims.

'There must be 30 pages there." Kate said sadly.

'More.' Tony said.

'What's that carved on their backs?' McGee asked, indicating the hearts each of the women had on their backs.

"Boone's mark." Gibbs answered.

Tnoy and Kate looked at each other, each knowing what the other was thinking.

"What a psycho." Tony said.

"My thoughts exactly." Kate replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'You find it alright?' Boone asked Gibbs. 'I guess you wouldn't' be here if you didn't. I believe you remember my biographer, John Briggs.'

'Next time you see him,' Gibbs said, 'He'll have a thunderbolt shooting out of him.'

'You'll have to excuse Agent Gibbs, John,' Boone told Briggs, 'He's finally caught a glimpse into the world I've been telling him about.'

'The scrapbook?' Briggs asked. "You found his scrapbook? When will it be released?'

'Son, please leave before I have to call a guard to have you forcibly removed.' The guard warned Briggs.

Briggs shot one last look at Gibbs before leaving.

'John really is a wonderful writer,' Boone said. 'You know he spent years trying to understand me?'

'Show's over.' Gibbs told Boone. 'Where's the dumping ground?'

'You show my scrapbook one last time, I'll draw you a map even a Marine could follow.' Boone replied.

'No. They've suffered enough.' Gibbs said.

'Well, we're at an impasse.' Boone said.

'How long are you going to keep playing this game with me, Boone?' Gibbs asked.

'Oh, I've never considered any of this a game.' Boone replied.

'Whatever, I'm changing the rules.' Gibbs said.

'How so?' Boone asked.

'I've seen your world,' Gibbs answered. 'Now you're going to spend what's left of your miserable lifef in mine.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'All right, listen up my little probationary field agents,' Tony said. 'You are about to witness the transfer of a maximum security prisoner to our humble facility. While he's here he's our sole responsibility.' He turned to a yawning probie. 'Oh, I'm sorry. Am I boring you?'

'My God does he _ever_ stop?' Kate exclaimed. "Why does he _always_ have to do this?"

'I'm just glad it's not me.' McGee replied.

'Stand tall. Wake up probies.' Tony said, hitting the button to open the garage door. A white van backed in and Boone stepped out.

'It's good to be home again.' Boone said. 'Yep, good to be home.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'The guy's been impersonating a statue all night,' Tony said to Kate. 'According to the watch, he hasn't moved a muscle.'

"Ugh," Kate said. "Guys like that give me the creeps."

'When is Gibbs going to start his interrogation?' McGee asked.

'When he's ready.' Tony replied.

'Well, you might want to tell him to hurry,' Kate said. 'He's got less than 48 hours before Boone's scheduled to be executed.'

'I got a better idea, Kate.' Tony said. 'Why don't you tell him?'

'Because I'm not stupid.' Kate replied, laughing.

'No. Of all the things you are, stupid definitely isn't one of them.' Tony replied.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Kate asked.

'Nothing.' Tony replied. 'How's Bobert?'

'Why?' Kate asked. As realization dawned on her, she smiled. 'Are you _jealous_?'

'Jealous? Of a lawyer? Give me a break.' Tony answered.

'He's got season tickets to the Redskins. Private sky box.' Kate said.

'I'm _happy_ for him.' Tony replied in an overly chipper voice.

'And he drives a Ferrari,' Kate added. 'Red.'

'Like Magnum.' Tony said.

"Yup." Kate said, bending down

'That's nice. But not as nice as my current view.' Tony replied. "I never would have pegged you for shopping at Victoria's Secret, Kate."

Kate stood up abruptly and gasped. "DiNozzo!" she yelled.

Just then, Gibbs walked in and gave Tony a head slap. "DiNozzo, get back to work before I let Kate castrate you." Gibbs said.

"On it Boss." DiNozzo replied, heading off to check Boone's security detail.

Gibbs walked off, smiling.

Kate stood there, watching Boone on the security footage. Suddenly, Boone looked up at the camera and Kate's mind was flooded with memories of a man that she'd spent a month trying to forget.

She definitely wasn't going to sleep well tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** Sorry about the late update. Rest assured that the next one is written and just needs to be typed. Review if you want to. If you don't want to, that's okay too.


	5. Chapter 4: Nightmares and Bets

**A/N: **Here is the fluffy chapter I promised. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not, nor will I ever own, NCIS. It belongs to CBS.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4: Nightmares and Bets

Kate was sleeping under her desk, or at least she was trying to. Every time she closed her eyes, all of the horrible memories of Ari played in her head like a bad movie. Being held hostage in Autopsy, Ari shooting Gerald and then Gibbs, him taking her hostage again, and finally him shooting at her on that rooftop. Every time she thought it was over, it seemed to rewind and start again. Over and over again for hours, until it suddenly got much worse. Ari was no longer aiming at her on the rooftop; he was aiming at Tony. She tried to move to protect him, but she was seemingly glued to the spot. Ari smirked at her and pulled the trigger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony was asleep at his desk. He awoke to the sound of Kate moaning in her sleep. He got up and walked over to her desk. He saw her tossing and turning. He frowned. He hated seeing her like this, so scared and vulnerable. He wanted to comfort her, but he also didn't want her to wake up and hurt him for being that close to her. Suddenly, her eyes opened, but it was obvious that she was still trapped in her nightmare. She started shaking uncontrollably and hyperventilating. He no longer cared what she would do to him; she needed someone to comfort her _now_. He bent down and put his arms around her waist. He held her tight to him, trying to control her shaking.

"It's okay, Kate" he whispered into her ear, trying to reassure her. "It's okay, I'm here."

This seemed to calm her. Her shaking subsided and her breathing returned to normal.

Tony sighed in relief. Whatever had been plaguing her, it was gone for now. Kate's breathing and she fell asleep. Tony decided that although he might very well kill him when she woke up and saw his arms around her, he didn't care. He didn't want to risk her having that nightmare again, and it seemed that his presence calmed her.

No, he wasn't going anywhere.

He soon fell back asleep with his arms still wrapped around her waist.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

McGee woke up to find Tony's desk empty. He got up, confused, and walked over to Kate's desk, only to find both Kate and Tony sleeping peacefully, his arms wrapped around her waist.

He sighed, and headed to the elevator, making sure to grab a Caf-Pow! before heading down t Abby's lab.

Abby would definitely want to hear about this…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abby was sleeping in front of her computer when the door beeped and McGee walked in setting a Caf-Pow! in front of her.

She sat up and asked, "What's up McGee?"

"You'll never guess what I just I saw." He told her.

"What did you see?" Abby asked, excited.

"Tony and Kate were sleeping under her desk, and Tony had his arms around her."

Abby started jumping up and down, squealing. "Ooh, this is _great_, McGee!"she exclaimed. "Now it's only a matter of time!"

"A matter of time before what, Abby?" McGee asked.

"Oh Timmy, so naïve. And you call yourself an investigator." Abby said. "A matter of time before they get together, of course!"

"Abby, please don't start that again."

"Too late, McGee. It's already started." Abby said. "Ooh, wanna make a bet McGee? On how long it takes?"

"Oh no, Abby. I am NOT making another bet about Tony and Kate. Remember what happened last time? Tony super glued my face to my desk while I was sleeping and then helped Kate tie and saran-wrap me to my chair! I had to get Gibbs to help me! I _still_ haven't completely recovered feeling in my cheeks! Not to mention the head slap I got for making bets about my co-workers! No, Abby, I am NOT going through that again! Who knows what they'll do this time?" McGee exclaimed.

"Aww, come on Timmy, live a little." Abby pleaded. "They'll never find out."

"Yeah, that's what you said last time," McGee muttered, but he caved once he saw the look on Abby's face.

_What am I getting myself into?_ McGee thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate awoke in a very comfortable position. She looked down and saw someone's hands around her waist.

She turned around and saw Tony's sleeping face. This caused her to panic slightly; why couldn't she remember what happened last night?

She calmed down a little when she saw that she was still fully clothed.

Now that she was thinking clearer, she realized that last night she'd been having a particularly horrible nightmare, and that someone, whom she now guessed was Tony, had comforted her. She hadn't had a nightmare all night. In fact, she'd slept better than she had in weeks.

_Well,_ she thought. _There's no reason I can't enjoy this while I still have the chance._

She would never admit it, but she liked having him this close to her. It made her feel protected. Even though she- and pretty much everyone else for that matter- knew that she could take care of herself, it was still a nice feeling.

She laid back down and fell asleep within seconds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony woke up and sighed with relief when he saw that Kate was still sleeping.

He started to get up, when Kate's fluttered open.

He closed his eyes and cringed, waiting for the pain to come.

Instead, he was pleasantly surprised when he opened his eyes and saw her smile. He breathed another sigh of relief

"'Morning Kate." He said, still scared that she would castrate him or something.

"Good Morning, Tony." She replied.

When he didn't say anything else, she said, "Thanks for being there last night. That nightmare was particularly bad."

"What was it about?" Tony asked.

Kate bit her lip, and Tony opened his mouth to apologize when she said,

"You."

"Me?" He asked.

"Yeah," Kate replied. "I dreamt that I was on that rooftop, and then, Ari… he…" Kate was finding hard to hold back her sobs as she continued. "He aimed the gun at you instead of me, and then…" Kate couldn't continue; the sobs she had been trying to hold back were now racking her body.

Tony immediately held her tighter and allowed her to sob into is shoulder.

When she had finally regained control of herself, she looked up at Tony, surprised to find her was still holding her tight.

"I'm sorry about that Tony," she apologized. "I don't know what came over m-"she was interrupted by his finger on her lips.

"It's okay, Kate." He said. "I don't mind."

"You don't?" Kate asked, a shocked look on her face.

"No, I don't." Tony replied.

"Why not?" She asked confused.

"Well, Tony said, "It was obvious you needed someone last night, and because- and don't kill me when I tell you this- I really like you Kate."

He waited for her to respond. When she didn't, he started to panic, until he saw her smile.

"I really like you too, Tony," Kate said, and Tony smiled the biggest smile she'd ever seen. "But what about Rule 12?"

"Screw Rule 12." Tony replied, bending down to kiss her. At first, when she didn't respond, he was afraid that she was going to kill him, but he was relieved when she started kissing him back.

When the need for oxygen finally made them pull away, Kate said, slightly breathless, "Yeah, screw Rule 12." She then proceeded to start kissing him again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Sorry about the long wait for an update. But I hope you won't hold against me.

**A/N 2: **I know you probably think that they should have said that they loved each other, but they just found out that they have feelings for each other, so jumping straight from like to love is a bit hasty, don't you think? Well, drop me a line and tell me what you think, please.


	6. Chapter 5: Talks and Jane Does

**A/N:** Sorry, Sorry, Sorry for the long wait for an update. You'll be happy to know, however, that this story is complete; it just has to be typed. The problem is gonna be finding time to type.

**A/N:** This chapter starts with the talk between Tony and Kate, then it goes back to more of a plot. Once again, quotes from the show are in single quotation marks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS. It belongs to CBS.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5: Talks and Jane Does

Tony and Kate were sitting comfortably, Kate's head resting on Tony's chest, when Kate realized something and sat up suddenly.

"We need to talk." She told him.

"About what?" Tony asked, nervous. She wasn't breaking up with him already, was she?

"About us," Kate replied. "If we're going to do this, I need to know that you're committed, that you're in this for the long run."

"What makes you think I can't be committed?" Tony asked.

"What, besides the fact that you've got a new girlfriend every week?" Kate replied. "I don't want to be just another one of your dates. I can't be. I need something more than that."

"Kate, I want you to listen to me," Tony said. "I care way too much about you to let that happen. I'm in this for the long run, Kate."

"Really?" Kate asked, hopeful.

"Really." Tony answered.

Kate beamed and laid her head back on his chest.

"Tony?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Tony answered, still nervous after the whole 'commitment' conservation.

"Can we both agree that we're not going to tell Gibbs about this?" Kate inquired.

Tony chuckled. "Of course I agree to that. Do you think I _want_ to die a slow and painful death for breaking Rule 12?"

Kate laughed. "Do you think that we should tell anyone?"

"Abby." They said simultaneously.

"She's probably already made a bet about us." Kate said. And roped poor McGee into it.

"Probie needs to grow a backbone." Tony replied.

"Even if he did, he'll still be putty in her hands." Kate said.

"C'mon, let's go put McGee out of his misery," Tony said. "Just this once. I do love making him squirm."

Kate laughed. Some things never changed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unfortunately, Gibbs stuck them with so much desk work that it was almost quittin' time when they finished.

Gibbs walked up to Tony and handed him a Caf-Pow!.

'Well, thanks Boss.' Tony said.

'It's for Abby.' Gibbs said. 'Go see how many of the Jane Does she ID'ed.'

'Got it Boss.' Tony answered.

"I'll go with him." Kate said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'There are 27 women in the scrapbook, McGee.' Abby said. 'Boone has admitted to killing 22, which would make you think we'd be left with 5 Jane Does.'

'Uh huh.' McGee said, not really paying attention. Instead, he was concentrating on the computer screen.

'But you'd be wrong, because _I _know who the first victim is.

McGee just sat there, still concentrating.

'You're not listening to a word I'm saying,' Abby concluded.

'I'm pregnant McGee.'

When he kept ignoring her, she continued, unaware that Kate and Tony had just walked in.

'Twins.' She said. 'Haven't told the father yet. It's Gibbs.'

Tony thought he was going to throw up. Kate stood there, laughing under her breath. The things that girl did to get McGee's attention.

I know it's wrong, but there's just something about his silver hair that makes me feel all tingly inside.'

Tony gagged. 'Excuse me for a sec. I think I'm gonna vomit.'

Kate rubbed her hand down his back, trying to comfort him while trying to hold back her laughter at the expression on his face.

'I was joking Tony,' Abby said, taking the Caf-Pow! from Tony's hands. Except for Gibbs' hair. That is _really _hot. McGee's ignoring me again.'

'Easily fixable.' Tony said, whacking McGee on the back of his head.

'Hey, what'd I do?' McGee cried.

'Stop ignoring Abby, she's sensitive.' Tony replied.

'Sorry, I was concentrating.' McGee apologized. 'I think that I found a way to find Boone's dumping ground without Gibbs actually having to talk to him.'

"Well let's hear it McGee." Tony said. Not having to talk to Boone makes Gibbs happy and a happy Gibbs means-"

"Less head-slaps for you. We know, Tony." Kate said.

Abby, who had just noticed Kate's presence, did not fail to notice Kate and Tony's fingers intertwined. She started jumping up and down and squealing.

"I knew it! I knew it was only a matter of time before you and Tony got together!" Abby shouted in delight. "McGee, you owe me twenty…" she trailed off, realizing her mistake and seeing the look of pure fear on McGee's face.

"Sorry McGee." She apologized.

"McGee, I oughta slap you…" Tony said drawing it out to make McGee squirm, "for losing another bet! How many have you lost now? 5? 10?"

McGee heaved a sigh of relief. He relaxed, until he saw Kate's mouth open. He didn't have to worry though; Kate's comment was directed at Abby.

"Abby, you need to stop making bets about us." Kate said. "And stop roping poor Tim into them."

McGee heaved another sigh of relief as Abby nodded solemnly.

"Yeah, Probie's already lost enough money." Tony stated, laughing.

"Very funny Tony. Anyway, I was thinking," McGee said. 'Boone's dumping ground has specific geographical man-made features.'

He motioned to the screen. 'Here's a stream, a bridge, and what appears to be a power line.'

'Or some dirt on a picture.' Tony said.

"McGee, with just those geographical features," Kate said, 'It would take _years_ to search just one county, never mind a state.'

'Yeah, for us Kate, but not for a computer.' McGee replied.

'Satellite imagery. I should have thought of that.' Abby scolded herself.

"Whatever." Tony said. 'Gibbs wants to know how many victims you identified.'

'All except for the last four in the scrapbook.' Abby answered. 'We're running them against missing persons reports filed prior to Gibbs putting Boone behind bars. No hits yet. The one that stands out the most is the first victim.'

"Why?" Kate asked.

'She disappeared in 1974.' Abby answered.

'Are you sure about that Abbs?' Tony questioned. 'Boone was just a kid back then.'

'I know.' Abby replied. 'And it turns out that his mother did not abandon him. She was his first kill.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later, Kate received a phone call. Apparently, Boone's lawyer was upset that he wasn't told about Boone's transfer.

'Okay, send him up.' Kate told the receptionist. 'Make sure he's escorted.'

She looked up to find Tony walking up to her. "I'll make sure Gibbs knows."

"Make sure Gibbs knows what?" Tony asked.

'Boone's lawyer is here.' Kate said 'He claims he wasn't told about his client's being transferred and he wants to talk to him.'

"Ooh, you better hurry and tell Gibbs." Tony said. "We both know how he doesn't like being kept waiting. He's in interrogation."

"Wait, why do I have to interrupt him in interrogation?" Kate asked incredulously. "Why can't you do it?"

"'Cause he likes you more." Tony answered. You're the team favorite. He won't do anything to you."

Before Kate could reply, Tony said, 'I'll get the suit.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Finally.' Boone said as Gibbs entered the interrogation room. 'Where should we start?'

'I didn't bring you in here to talk, Boone.' Gibbs replied.

'Why am I here then?' Boone asked.

'The state is hoping that I'll get the location of your victims.' Gibbs replied.

'Well I believe that requires some form of communication.' Boone said.

'I said the state.' Gibbs replied. 'Me? I'm not even gonna try.'

'But you always try, Jethro.' Boone said. 'That's why I like you.'

'I've taken you out of the system, Boone.' Gibbs said. 'You're gonna sit here, without any human contact, until you fry.'

'This room brings back so many memories, doesn't it?' Boone said.

Gibbs was about to reply to Boone when the intercom interrupted him.

'Special Agent Gibbs, a word please?' Kate said over the intercom.

"I see your female agent has recovered." Boone said. 'Any chance I can meet her?'

Gibbs didn't answer. He walked out the door.

Kate exited Observation as Gibbs exited Interrogation.

'WHAT?' He inquired, irritated. Everyone _knew _not to interrupt him in Interrogation.

Kate was temporarily unsettled, but she stood her ground. 'Boone's attorney is here.' She explained. 'The DA is afraid that if we deny him access to his client, he'll find a sympathetic judge and find cause to have the execution delayed.'

O'Neill walked up to Gibbs.

'Look, I need a privileged conversation with my client.' He said. 'Meaning, Agent Gibbs, I want your observation room cleared and all microphones turned _off_.'

'That's it, counselor?' Gibbs asked.

'For now, Agent.' O'Neill answered.

'Do it.' He said to Tony.

O'Neill started to walk towards the interrogation room when Tony stopped him.

'Yeah, hold on a second.' Tony said.

He turned to the two probies standing guard.

'Search him first.' He told them.

He held up two pairs of gloves.

'Thoroughly.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I'm impressed, McGee,' Abby said. 'It's actually working.'

'Thanks,' McGee replied. 'Now all we have to do is scan through 800,000 square miles of satellite imagery and pray we get lucky.'

'I am a scientist, McGee,' Abby scolded. 'Luck has nothing to do with it and/or us.'

'Then how do you explain something like Gibbs' gut?' McGee asked.

'That's easy,' Abby answered. '_Gibbs _is lucky.'

'But you just said-'

'He's not a scientist.' Abby said.

A trilling beep brought their attention back to the screen.

'Call Gibbs," Abby said. "I think we just found Boone's dumping ground."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gibbs was walking back into Interrogation when his cell phone rang.

"Gibbs." He answered.

'Gibbs!' Abby shouted over the phone. 'We found Boone's dumping ground! We have it on a screen in my lab!'

Gibbs immediately turned around and headed towards the elevator. He got in and pushed the button for Abby's lab.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'What am I looking at?' Gibbs asked.

'Take it away, McKey!' Abby said.

McGee raised his eyebrows and Gibbs gave her a look.

'I mean Very Special Agent McGee.' Abby said.

'Probable site where the victims were tortured, killed, and perhaps buried.' McGee explained.

'Do you want to know how we did it?' Abby asked Gibbs.

'No.' Gibbs answered.

'Good. Because it was mostly luck.' Abby replied.

'That's a good job.' Gibbs said, and headed back to the elevator.

'Where are you going, Boss?' McGee asked.

"After ten years, I finally have something on Boone that he doesn't already know about.' Gibbs answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Again, sorry for the late update. My motivation kinda flew out the window for a little bit.

Review, por favor.


	7. Chapter 6: Bodies and Kidnappings

**A/N:** I just wanted to let you know that there is some Jibbs in this chapter. Don't worry; it's still primarily a Tate story.

**Disclaimer:** Tired of this I grow. Own NCIS I do not. To CBS it belongs.

**Disclaimer 2: **Yoda belongs to George Lucas, not me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6: Bodies and Kidnappings

The truck pulled up to a small secluded forest about 50 miles outside of town.

'Are you sure this is the place, McGee?' Tony asked.

"According to the GPS marker, yes this is the place." McGee answered.

Just before they entered the foliage, Tony stopped McGee.

'Remember what I taught you Probie,' Tony said. 'About the poison ivy.'

McGee nodded.

The headed into the forest and down the embankment.

After a few minutes of fruitless searching, McGee saw something in the leaves.

He bent down and moved the leaves out of the way. He jumped back when he saw a skull on the ground.

"Tony, Kate, this is the place!" McGee shouted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Director Jenny Shepard walked into the observation room and stood next to Gibbs.

"I heard you found Boone's dumping ground." She said.

"Uh huh." Gibbs replied. "Kate, Tony, and McGee are checking it out now."

"Have they found anything yet?" Jenny asked.

"No, they'll call when they do." Gibbs replied.

"All right." She headed to the door.

"Please let me know if they find something, Jethro." She said, walking out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Good job, McGee.' Tony said, sealing the area off with yellow crime scene tape.

'And?' McGee asked.

'And what?' Tony asked, confused.

'Well, you usually add some sort of insult at the end.' McGee replied.

'I do not,' Tony countered. 'Well, maybe I do, but-'

He was interrupted by Kate's shouting.

'Whoa! Tony!' Kate yelled from a few hundred yards away.

Tony rushed to where Kate was.

'What's the matter?' Tony asked.

'I was a little startled.' Kate answered.

'By what?' Tony said.

'Her.' Kate answered, indicating as girl, hanging limp and lifeless from a chain.

'Look!' Tony shouted, pointing to the girl's back. A heart was carved into her back.

'Boone's mark.' Tony said in shock.

"Gibbs will definitely want to hear about this." Kate said. "Since there's no reception here, I'll hike up and call Gibbs."

"All right." Tony said. "Be careful."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Director Shepard, having finished all of her paperwork, decided to check on Gibbs.

She walked back into Observation.

"Have they-"she started to ask, but she was interrupted by Gibbs' cell phone.

"Gibbs." He answered. After a few minutes he hung up.

"They found Boone's dumping ground," Gibbs said, trailing off.

"And?" Jenny asked, knowing that there had to be more than that. Very little put that look on Jethro's face.

"And they found another body, less than a week old, with Boone's mark."

"A copycat killer." Jenny concluded, shocked.

_Now there's another psychopath_ _on the loose,_ Jen thought. _Let's hope Gibbs catches this one before it gets any worse._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'You found the bodies, didn't you?' Boone asked as Gibbs entered the room. 'Good. You see, there's another one out there. A new threat. One that only I can identify. You're going to have to request a stay of my execution.'

_Yeah, like that's going to happen, _Jenny thought. _Gibbs would never put off killing that creep._

'No can do,' Gibbs said. 'No matter how this plays out, you're going to sit in that chair on Saturday.'

"Well, we're at another impasse." Boone said.

Gibbs got up to leave.

"Why do you always do that?" Boone asked. "Can't we just talk? I heard you got a new director. Female. Can I meet her?"

"Not on your life." Gibbs replied menacingly. There was no way this psychopath was getting within 50 feet of Jen.

"Well, it was worth a shot." Boone said.

Gibbs did his best to ignore Boone as he stormed out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate had just gotten off the phone with Gibbs when she heard a sound. She had barely reached for her gun when a hard object slammed against her head and everything went black.

The assailant snapped a picture of her and put it on the windshield of the NCIS truck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Meanwhile_

Jenny exited NCIS. It was unusually early for her to be leaving, only 1750, but all of her paperwork was finished and they hadn't had any leads on the case, so she decided to head home for the night. She dug through her purse for her keys. She was about to put them in the lock when something hit her on the head and she was knocked unconscious.

A Polaroid camera snapped a picture. The attacker put it in the windshield of her car, under the wipers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** Wow, two chapters in one day. I've never done that before.

**A/N 2:** Sorry about the Yoda reference. I was really bored.

So, hit that little white and green button and review!


	8. Chapter 7: Surprises and Evidence

**A/N:** So here's the next chapter. Sorry about the late update. Once again, quotes from the show are in single quotation marks. Also, there's a LOT more Jibbs in this chapter. I'm a huge Jibbs fan, so I guess it was bound to happen eventually. There's still TATE here though, don't worry. Now it's just more of a TATE _and_ JIBBS story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS, it belongs to CBS.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7: Surprises and Evidence

"Kate?" Tony called. It had been over 30 minutes since she'd left to call Gibbs, and he was starting to get worried.

"Kate!" He called. 'Great, she's lost.'

'She's not lost,' McGee said.

He showed Tony two Polaroids. One was of Kate; the other was of Director Shepard. He let a strangled moan when he saw Kate bound and gagged. Both her and Director Shepard were unconscious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony raced back to HQ, ignoring all speed limits. His only thought was saving his Kate from whoever was stupid enough to take her away from him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony and McGee arrived at NCIS and ran to the elevator.

Once it stopped at the right floor, they raced out to the bullpen and stopped at Gibbs' desk.

"Boss, I think you should see these," McGee said, showing him the Polaroids.

Gibbs visibly paled at the sight of Jenny tied up and unconscious. He knew Boone well enough to know that this wouldn't turn out well for either Jenny or Kate if they didn't find them in time.

"Get these down to Abby," Gibbs said. "See if she can get anything from them." McGee immediately complied.

As soon as McGee was gone, Gibbs took a breath to steady himself. He couldn't lose Jen, especially after losing Kelly and Shannon all those years ago. Even after all this time, he still loved Jen and he didn't think he could bear to have her taken away from him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate awoke to complete and utter darkness.

Once her eyes had adjusted, she saw that she was in a car trunk. Suddenly, the trunk opened and she was nearly blinded by the sudden light flooding into her eyes.

Once she could finally see again, she was shocked to find Boone's lawyer looking down at her. To be honest, it kind of creeped her out. She was suddenly aware of a sharp pain in her head.

'What did you do to me?' She asked.

'I hit you with a shovel, my dear.' He replied.

Kate suppressed a shudder and a scowl as O'Neill ran the back of his hand down her cheek.. _No one_, not even Tony, was allowed to call her _my dear_. And only Tony was allowed to touch her without getting keelhauled.

O'Neill forcibly removed her from the trunk and dragged her by her legs to the center of the barn.

When he finally stopped, she looked around to gauge her surroundings. There was a tray full of weapons, but she doubted she'd be able to reach them.

'How many, O'Neill?' She asked, not sure she wanted to know.

'Let's see…' He trailed off, counting under his breath. "You will make three."

His reply confused her. Hadn't there been _four_ victims?

He smirked at her when he saw her confusion, and then it dawned on her. He wasn't in this alone.

"Who's in this with you?" She asked.

She wasn't expecting an answer, but her answered her. Maybe he thought that she wouldn't live long enough to testify against him.

"Briggs." He answered. "He's taking care of your lady director."

Kate paled. Though she hadn't known Director Shepard long, she still liked and respected her. She hoped that she'd be alright.

"How did Boone turn his lawyer and his biographer into his replacements?" She asked.

"Do you _really _believe this is a coincidence?" O'Neill asked. "Come on! I thought Gibbs taught you not to believe on coincidences."

She scowled at him.

"On that note," he continued, 'Boone wants Gibbs to remember him for a long time after he's gone. So we're going to take this _nice_ and _slow_.'

He walked around lazily for a few moments before lunging at her with the knife in his hand and cutting her arm.

Kate grunted in pain. She assumed he wanted her to scream, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

'You know, you can scream, if you want to, it's allowed.' O'Neill said.

Kate struggled to stand up. She was so _sick_ of this 'damsel in distress' nonsense. She was going to _do_ something about it this time.

'Ooh, a fighter,' O'Neill said, amused and excited. 'I've never had one of those before.'

'You want to try that thing again with that knife?' Kate threatened.

She lunged at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jenny awoke to find herself in a very unfamiliar place. She looked around and saw a man with his back to her.

She let out a gasp of shock when he turned around and she saw the identity of her captor. John Briggs was the last person she would have expected to be Boone's replacement.

_Well, he is writing Boone's biography,_ she thought.

"It was you?" She asked, still recovering from shock. "You killed those women?"

"Two of them," Briggs answered. "You will make three. O'Neill killed the other two."

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked.

"Boone wants Gibbs to suffer after he's gone." He answered. "He feels that getting rid of you and his female agent is the best way to do that. Gibbs seems to have a soft spot for you."

Jenny raised her eyebrows in surprise. She could see that getting rid of Agent Todd would hurt him-not that she was going to say anything about it-but she was different. He was probably still reeling from that Dear John letter she'd left him when she chose her career over him, a choice she still regretted everyday.

'Jethro?' She chuckled. 'He treats me like a wife.'

'My point exactly.' Briggs replied.

'He's had three.' She said.

"Well, either way, Boone thinks that killing you will cause Gibbs pain."

Briggs picked a 7 inch Marine ka-bar and examining it in an almost a reverent way before lunging at her and cutting her shoulder.

She got up determined. She couldn't, _wouldn't_ die this way.

"Ooh, a fighter, this should be fun," Briggs said.

Jenny scoffed.

Briggs went at her again, but this time she was able to dodge him.

This continued for a few minutes.

Jenny silently prayed that Jethro would find her soon. She didn't know how long she could dodge Briggs before he landed a fatal blow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'What do we have?' Gibbs asked hopefully.

'There were no prints or DNA on the Polaroids.' Abby said. 'Sorry.'

"It's okay Abby," he said dejectedly. "Thanks for trying."

"We can't lose them," Abby said. 'I can't take this.

Gibbs nodded and moved on.

"DiNozzo."

Tony just sat there, his head down in-between his hands.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs tried again.

'Yeah Boss,' Tony jumped to attention.

'List of every visitor Boone's had since he's been in prison.'

'Got it Boss.' Tony replied. 'I never should have let her go off alone like that.'

"Yeah, DiNozzo, I know." He felt the same way about Jen, he should have known that after they'd found that body, he should never have let Jen go home alone. But this wasn't the time for what-ifs and guilt. Now was the time to get Jenny and Kate back.

McGee, thinking it might help, said, 'Our best bet is a man named John Frederick Briggs. He's visited Boone 293 times, and he's writing his biography.'

'He's living it.' Tony said.

'He's off to a good start,' McGee said. 'Dishonorable discharge from the Marines in '91, and arrested for assault and battery in 2000.'

"Another possibility is Boone's lawyer, Adam O'Neill." McGee continued. "He's visited Boone over 100 times, and would have excellent background knowledge of how Boone killed."

'Good job McGee.' Tony said, hopeful again. At least now there was a fighting chance he would see Kate again.

"All right, Gibbs said. "McGee and I will check out Briggs. DiNozzo, call someone to help you check out O'Neill."

"Got it Boss." Tony said, hurrying off.

Gibbs sighed, trying to be optimistic. True, they had found a huge lead, but he couldn't help but think that they might be too late.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N 2: For those of you that don't know, Shannon was Gibbs's first wife, the only one he didn't divorce. Gibbs has actually been married 4 times. Kelly was his daughter. They were both killed because Shannon saw a drug lord shoot a Marine.

Review, please.


	9. Chapter 8: Rescues and Confessions

**A/N:** Okay, this story is almost finished. Just one chapter left, with probably a two-part epilogue. I also have a sequel started. By sequel, I mean that it starts about 8 months after this one ends and continues the TATE relationship that developed in this story, although you'll probably see more Jibbs. Let me know if you're interested.

**A/N:** Just so you know, Special Agent Chris Pacci is not dead in this story. He was killed in _Dead Man Talking_. But here he's alive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8: Rescues and Confessions

Gibbs and McGee sped towards the place that, according to McGee, was where either Jenny or Kate, or both, were being held. When he asked McGee if he was sure, he's gone into some technical mumbo jumbo that Gibbs didn't even _want_ to try to understand. He just resigned himself to hoping and praying that McGee was right. Kate and Jen couldn't afford for him to be wrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a few minutes, Gibbs was beginning to get restless.

"How much longer, McGee?" Gibbs asked, exasperated.

"Take this turn, and follow it for about half a mile. That's where the signal from Briggs's cell phone leads." McGee replied.

Gibbs made the turn and raced down the dirt road and then skidded to a stop.

Gibbs practically leaped out of the car. He sprinted into the barn to find Jenny squaring off with Briggs. He looked over her; she had a few cuts and bruises, but nothing life-threatening. Gibbs sighed in relief before he yelled,

"Federal Agents, drop your weapon!"

Briggs ignored him and went at Jenny again. Seeing that this guy wasn't going to stop no matter what, Gibbs shot his head.

Briggs fell to the floor.

Gibbs didn't lower his weapon until he was sure that Jen wasn't in any harm. Once he had assured her safety, he raced to her side.

"You okay, Jen?" He asked. She seemed to be going through shock.

"I-I think so." She answered.

"Good." He said, pulling her into a tight hug.

Jenny was surprised at first, but once the shock of Gibbs actually exhibiting his feelings had worn off, she found herself leaning into his embrace, remembering how good it felt to be in his arms.

McGee sighed and walked out of the barn. He was really tired of watching his co-workers get together. Sure it was sweet, but he kept feeling like a voyeur.

He then called Tony to tell him that Director Shepard was okay.

Once Gibbs was sure McGee was gone, he pulled out of the embraced.

Jenny scowled at him until he said,

"I love you Jen."

Jenny beamed. "I love you too Jethro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony was less than a mile away from Boone's farm, but it felt more like 100. Having just gotten off the phone with McGee, he knew that this was where Kate was being held. AS the seconds passed he kept seeing an image of Kate, chained and bloody like the corpse they had found.

"She's going to be okay, Tony." Agent Pacci tried to reassure him, seeing the look of pain that crossed Tony's face. He knew how close Kate and Tony were, and it seemed that closeness had only gotten stronger.

Tony gave himself a mental headslap; of course Pacci was right; of course Kate was okay. She had to be. He didn't think he could handle it if she wasn't.

Finally, they reached the entrance of the barn. Tony sprinted to the barn, Pacci following close behind.

He entered the barn and was shocked by what he saw.

**(A/N: I briefly thought about ending it here, but I decided not to be cruel.)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony stood there, shocked as he saw Kate, standing over O'Neill's body, a knife in his chest, his eyes blank and staring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate hadn't noticed Tony standing there, so she looked up in surprise when he called her name.

Once the surprise had worn off, she sighed with relief and ran into Tony's arms. Her feelings started to overwhelm her. She'd had to deal with so much in the last few months, first with Ari, then with O'Neill. She just couldn't hold it in anymore. She started sobbing into Tony's shoulder.

Agent Pacci, seeing that this was a private moment, went off to call Gibbs and tell him that Kate was alright. After he got off the phone with a very relieved Gibbs, he sighed. It seemed that Kate and Tony had finally gotten their act together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony was surprised; Kate didn't usually show her feelings like this.

'It must be really bad.' He thought.

So he stood there and just let Kate cry herself, rubbing her back. There was nothing else he could do, and he knew that.

Kate finally stopped crying, calming down.

"I love you, Tony." She said.

Tony sighed in contentment. "I love you too, Kate."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** You're probably wondering why Jen and Gibbs said they loved each other so much sooner than Tony and Kate did. Well, it's because Jen and Gibbs already loved each other; they just needed to admit it. Tony and Kate's feelings needed to develop to love. Also, from the episodes I saw with Agent Chris Pacci in them, he and Gibbs's team were friends. So he would probably know how close Tony and Kate were.

Review and tell me what you think, please. Remember, constructive criticism is always welcomed, as long as it's _constructive_. No flames, please.


	10. Chapter 9: Maybe Happy Endings Are Possi

**A/N:** So this is the last chapter, but there will be a two part epilogue. Also, I'm pretty sure that I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter, so here it is. Also, LOTS of Jibbs in this chapter, but there is still TATE. The Tate is there, it's just more subtle. You might be able to see some McAbby if you REALLY squint.

**A/N 2:** I think all of you know the drill with the single quotation marks.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. It belongs to CBS.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 9: Maybe Happy Endings _Are_ Possible

"Everyone understand what to do?" Gibbs asked.

They all nodded.

"Good." Gibbs said.

He headed into the interrogation room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gibbs stormed into the interrogation room and threw down Boone's scrapbook.

'You wanted to see your scrapbook?' He asked. "Where are they?"

When Boone didn't answer, Gibbs picked up the scrapbook and held a lighter to it.

'Look- you, you don't know what you're doing,' Boone said.

Gibbs hit the lighter on the table in an attempt to light it.

'I don't know where they are,' Boone said, getting desperate. 'How can I?'

Gibbs continued trying to get the lighter to light. He swore under his breath.

'Look, I'm begging you.' Boone started sobbing.

Gibbs, finally succeeding with the lighter, held the flame up to the scrapbook.

Boone's sobs turned to laughter.

'WE all know you can't destroy evidence.' He said. 'Pathetic, Jethro.'

Gibbs forcibly pulled Boone out of his chair and threw him against the wall. He held a gun to Boone's temple.

'Go ahead, do it.' Boone said, smiling.

Gibbs pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened.

Boone scowled.

'Shoot…you're supposed to shoot me you idiot!' Boone yelled.

'That the big plan that you spent ten years working on?' Gibbs asked. 'Get me to murder you and ruin my own life?' He chuckled. 'Wow.'

"They're having your name carved into their backs right now!" He yelled.

Gibbs continued walking.

'Did the DA call yet?' Boone asked. 'Because they're not going to execute me now. I'm the only one who can identify the killer.'

Gibbs just kept walking.

'Do you think they screamed when their tongues were cut out?' Boone asked.

Gibbs turned around. 'I don't know. Why don't you ask them yourself?'

Just then, Kate and Jenny walked out, followed by Tony and McGee. Tony went over to Kate and stood next to Kate, protecting her.

"I'm afraid that your lawyer and biographer are going to miss your execution tomorrow." Jenny said.

'They're kinda dead.' Tony said, inching closer to Kate.

Gibbs walked over to Jenny, taking the same stance that Tony had taken with Kate.

'Enjoy hell.' He said.

'NO!' Boone yelled. He continued to yell as the guards took him away.

"I am so glad that's over." Kate said.

"Me too." Tony said.

Gibbs whacked Tony over the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Tony ased, rubbing his head.

"Breaking Rule 12." Gibbs replied.

Kate, McGee, and Jenny laughed. Gibbs always did know everything.

"Does that mean you approve?" Kate asked.

"Keep it out of the office." Gibbs replied. "And DiNozzo, you hurt her…" he warned.

"Don't worry, I won't." Tony said.

"Thanks Gibbs." Kate said, running off with Tony to do who knows what. McGee ran off to find Abby, leaving Gibbs and Jenny alone.

"I'm impressed," Jenny said, leaning her head onto Gibbs's shoulder. "I was sure there'd be more physical harm involved."

"There will be, if DiNozzo hurts her." Gibbs replied. "If that happens, I'll let Kate castrate him with a paperclip."

"I'm sure you will." Jenny said, laughing. "But it looks as if that won't be necessary. They seem to really love each other."

"Yeah, I suppose they do." Gibbs said. "You reday to go?"

"Uh huh." Jen said.

They went to the car and headed to Gibbs's house. Once they arrived, they immediately went into the bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** I'm just going to let you imagine what Gibbs and Jenny, Kate and Tony, and McGee and Abby do. I'm sure you guys can come up with your own scenarios. I just don't feel very comfortable writing a sex scene.

Review, if you please.


	11. AN:VERY IMPORTANT

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Okay, I'm going to give you a choice. The two part epilogue will be Jibbs, and the first chapter and a half of my sequel is TATE. **

**Option 1: I give you the first part of the two part Jibbs epilogue. I need a little help with the second part of the epilogue. You'll understand once you read the first part. The help will be via a poll on my account.**

**Option 2: I post the first chapter of my sequel (with the second chapter coming soon after) before this one is completed. With this option, you get your TATE, but you won't have the completed version of my other story.**

**Choose one and tell me your choice by reviewing. I'll give you at least a couple of days, depending on how fast I can type. **


	12. Epilogue Part Uno

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, it belongs to CBS.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Epilogue Part 1

_Christmas Eve, 1855_

Jenny was getting ready for a date with Jethro but she had a problem. She couldn't figure out what to wear. She had three dresses lying out on her bed, but she couldn't decide between them. Jethro was going to be here any minute and she wasn't even near ready.

After a few more moments of stressing, she finally chose a knee-length, sparkly green dress (She wore this dress in "Honor Code") and found shoes to match it. She practically ran to the door and opened to find Jethro standing there.

"Ready, Jen?" He asked.

"Yeah." She answered. "Let's get going."

They headed to the car.

"You look amazing, by the way." Gibbs said.

"Thanks," Jenny said. "You look good to. So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Gibbs replied.

They stopped at the park and headed to a grassy patch underneath a tree. Gibbs pulled out a blanket he had gotten from his trunk and laid it on the ground. He put a picnic basket on the blanket. Out of the picnic basket he pulled out Jenny's favorite meal, steak au poivre.

'You know, the last time we had steak au poivre, six people died.' Jenny pointed out. "I hope this doesn't mean I'm in for more bad news."

"No bad news this time." Gibbs said, laughing.

Once they were finished, they headed down to a pond.

When they reached a bench overlooking the pond, Gibbs got down on one knee.

"Jen, I know that my track record with women isn't great, but I love you and I want o spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Once the shock of Jethro actually proposing had worn off, she beamed.

"Of course I will, Jethro." Jenny answered.

Gibbs put the ring on her finger.

They kissed and then they headed to the car to head home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Okay, I'm going to need your help once again. I am having trouble trying to figure out who should be Jenny's maid of honor and Gibbs' best man. I am putting a poll up on my profile that you can vote on to help me decide. Thanks!


	13. Epilogue Part Dos

**A/N:** OK, I know it's been a REALLY long time since I've updated, and I apologize. I got distracted, and had schoolwork. If you knew me, you'd know I get distracted very easily. Anyway, now that it's summer and school's over, I'll try to get my head screwed on straight and update more often. Thanks to everyone who put this on their alerts and stuck by me.

**A/N 2:** This is the second part of the two part epilogue. For those of you who are wondering why I put JIBBS in a TATE story, well, just read my other story, _What Happens in Paris Stays in Paris, Or Not_.

**A/N 3: **For those of you who wanted Ducky to be Gibbs' best man, sorry. I kinda forgot about Jenny's father being dead when I created the poll. Ducky WILL have an important role in the wedding, rest assured. Tony will be Gibbs's best man because he's been around longer and Gibbs must like him or he wouldn't keep him around.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Epilogue, Part 2:

0930, December 26

Jenny walked down the stairs and stopped at Gibbs's desk.

"Can we talk for a minute?" She asked him.

"Sure." Gibbs said, leading her to the elevator.

They entered the elevator and Gibbs pushed the Emergency Stop button.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Well, I thought we could tell everyone about the wedding and take care of some details, like who will be doing what." Jenny answered. "I was thinking that I could ask Ducky to give me away. My father died 10 years ago."

Gibbs could sense that she was hiding something about her father, but he let it go for the moment.

"All right." Gibbs said. "I'll just ask DiNozzo to be my best man. Who's your maid of honor going to be?"

"She's one of my friends who I worked anti-terrorist ops with after 9/11. Her name is Ziva David." Jenny answered. "She saved my life in Cairo a few years ago."

"Whatever you want, Jen." Gibbs said.

"Since we're already in the elevator, can we ask Ducky first?" Jenny asked.

"Sure." Gibbs answered, starting the elevator again.

"You're being really flexible about this, Jethro," Jenny said. "Who'd you piss off this time?"

"No one," Gibbs said. "But I've been married three times. I've learned by now to let the woman handle most the details."

"Good point." Jenny said.

The elevator opened and they walked into Autopsy.

"Hi Ducky." Jenny said. "Do you have a minute?"

"Of course." Ducky said. "Mr. Palmer is delivering a DNA sample to Abigail. What can I do for you?"

"Well, Jethro and I are getting married in May, and I wanted to know if you'd give me away." Jenny said. "You see, my father died 10 years ago and…"

"I'd be honored." Ducky said. "Let's just hope that Jethro is smart enough to hang onto you this time."

"No worries there, Duck." Gibbs said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I wonder where Gibbs and the Director are." Tony said.

Just then, the elevator doors opened and Director Shepard stepped out, heading to her office. Gibbs gestured for Tony to join him in the elevator.

"I wonder what he's done this time." McGee pondered.

"He's actually been pretty well behaved today." Kate said. "I can't think of anything that would get him in that much trouble."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, Gibbs, whatever it is, I can explain," Tony said.

"You're not in trouble, DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"I'm not?" Tony asked. "That's a first."

"Yeah, and it might be the last if you don't shut your trap." Gibbs said, getting irritated. Maybe he should have asked McGee instead.

"Sorry, Boss." Tony said.

"Jen and I are getting married," Gibbs said.

"Fourth time's the charm, huh?" Tony joked, but became serious when Gibbs gave him a glare.

"Would you shut your trap for a minute?" Gibbs said, getting even more irritated. "I brought you in here to ask you to be the best man at my wedding. But now I'm starting to think I should have asked McGee."

"Sorry Boss." Tony said. "I'll stop making jokes."

"Just try to keep yourself under control," Gibbs said. "Before I listen to my better judgment and ask McGee instead."

"Understood, Boss." Tony said.

Gibbs gave a curt nod and started the elevator again.

The doors opened and they stepped out of the elevator, Tony with a sort of self-satisfied smirk on his face. Gibbs resisted the urge to slap him in the back of the head.

McGee and Kate had confused looks on their faces. Tony never came out of a talk with Gibbs with a smile, much less a smirk on his face.

"Kate, go get Abby and bring her up here." Gibbs ordered. Jenny was already there, sitting in his chair.

Once Kate arrived back with Abby, Gibbs motioned for Jen to come over.

He let her take the lead.

"Jethro and I are getting married." She said.

"When?" McGee asked.

"June." Gibbs answered.

"Congratulations." Kate said, right before Abby caught both Gibbs and Jenny in a bone-crushing hug.

"Mommy and Daddy are getting married!" Abby said.

"Abby, can't breathe." Jenny said.

"Sorry." Abby said. "I'm just so excited."

"We are too, Abby." Jenny said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry if the ending seemed a little rushed. I wasn't sure how to end it.

Review, please. :)


End file.
